The Space Race - Destination: Remnant
by several authors
Summary: When an unknown anomaly shifts the location of Remnant to our Solar System, NASA, Roscosmos, and CNSA engage on a space race to get men onto the surface Remnant before the other. (Renamed from "The Displaced Remnant")
1. Prologue

_**Hello, SA here. This is my first Fanfiction/Insert for RWBY. Feel free to review this if you liked it.  
**_

* * *

 _Prologue_ _:_

The World of Remnant. A planet divided by the humans and the Grimm. Huntsmen and Huntresses fight for the defenseless, heavy racism against the Faunus, and a Shattered Moon.

A planet, almost like Earth, except with a very different history and technological system. The inhabitants, extremely reliant on Dust, has yet to breach the edge of space. But all that changes when a rip in spacetime brought Remnant to our Solar System in our L4 point. The inhabitants, completely oblivious of the anomaly, are going about their daily lives.

* * *

Summer Rose strode along Forever Fall with not much in mind. Aside from the Nevermores, Beowolves, and the occasional Deathstalker, she is having a peaceful walk.

"Well, that settles it. I'better be going home now." she said, turning around to head back.

Something caught her eye as she was about to leave the area. A small structure, abandoned by the looks of it. It was only 10 paces away, but she cautiously walked towards it, thinking if it is a trap. Finally, she reached the knob. She didn't know what was inside, and she knew anything odd had to be reported immediately.

"Well, here goes." She opened the door, and found it dark and nearly empty, save for an impossibly smooth orb lying on the floor.

She picked it up, but before she could think anything else, she was sucked into the sphere. Afterward, the structure disappeared from Forever Fall, possibly forever.

After that day, the entirety of Remnant felt a slight shock. They had dismissed it as nothing serious and went along their businesses. However, what they do not know, is that they have been relocated to another star system.

Our own.

* * *

 _ **Earth, 2017, March 4, 09:45:32 UTC  
**_ _ **NASA Headquarters  
**_ ̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

"Hey Jonathan, come over here! Look at what the Kepler Space Telescope saw!"

"What is it, Kelly, another mass of asteroi— What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know, but this has been seen within our own Solar System. It is located in our L4 point, and also Earth-like, with potential intelligent life."

"You must be seeing things. Come, let's go get some snacks."

"No, wait. Look!"

Jonathan and Kelly Bell are 24-year-old twins who work at the NASA Headquarters in Washington. Their job there is normally to perform SETI with a transceiver and the telescope. What they saw would be unbelievable, but it had happened. A quantum anomaly displaced a planet from its own system and put it there in the Earth's L4 point.

"You've gotta be shitting me."

"I know right? Even I thought that was just an illlusion."

"Let's go tell the others. Schedule a probe launch to map the planet and determine if it has a safe atmosphere. Get them to work on their rockets. We need to get men there ASAP!"

"Yeah! Let's go tell!"

Jonathan quickly opened up his comms, calling for their superiors to come and see what they saw. Kelly left the room hastily to report to someone what he had seen. In a few minutes, the Board Director, his members, and some random employees filled the room.

"My God, would you look at that! A nice picture of an Earth-like planet. Where did you find it?" said the Director.

"In the L4 point. Somehow—"

"But that is impossible!" called out a fellow researcher. "If it had been there, we would have seen or encountered it a long time ago, unless... I got it!"

"What is it?" called his co-worker.

"The theory I have been trying to prove! A quantum instability anomaly had happened just a few moments ago! A bend in space-time forced matter from another part of the Universe to come to that exact point. That has to be what placed the foreign planet here!"

"Huh."

"Guys, guys," said the Director, "we still have yet decided on a decision about the planet."

"How about a small scanner probe? That will determine some aspects of the planet, whether or not it is even safe to live in."

"Great! Let's get this started. Prepare the mission."

Everyone left the room to their post to begin planning the mission profile.

* * *

 _ **Roscosmos State Corporation for State Activities  
**_ ̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

"Иди сюда! _(Come over here!)_ " said Maksim Mikhailov, head researcher and engineer.

"Что, что это? _(What, what is it?)_ " called out Katryn Vernikov, fellow rocket scientist.

"Сейчас мы обнаружили планету, подобную Земле, в точке L4. _(We found an Earth-like planet at the L4 point just now)_ "

"Что, позвольте мне видеть! _(What, let me see!)_ " said another person.

"Это правда. Как вы думаете, что мы должны делать с этой информацией? _('Tis true. What do you think we should do with this information?)_ " asked Maksim.

"Мы это заметим еще несколько дней. Затем мы решаем курс действий. _(We will observe this for a few more days. Then we decide on a course of action,)_ " suggested Katryn, her eyes on the monitor.

People at Roscosmos were half-excited to hear of the sudden appearance of a planet. Some of them are already planning a possible mission plan to study the planet. Another group is designing the probe to be sent to the planet. Yet another began debating whether or not to build a new rocket or to use an existing one. It is pretty much chaos in either group, since there are a lot of arguments.

However, a few people stood out, two cosmonauts Gael Pavlov and Padma Volkova, for example. They are the most level-headed of the team, and had spent 500 hours on the ISS.

"Что здесь происходит? _(What is going on here?)_ " asked Padma to a group.

"Мы планируем миссию для планеты, которая появилась из ниоткуда. _(We are doing mission planning for the planet that appeared out of nowhere.)_ " said one of the mission planners.

"Ну, вы решили назвать еще имя для планеты? _(Well, have you decided on a name yet for the planet?)_ " asked Gael.

"Мы все еще не уверены. Однако мы определились с именем заполнителя граница. _(We are still unsure. However, we have decided on a placeholder name Granista.)_ "

" _Тогда ладно._ _(Okay, then.)_ " They left afterwards.

Everyone got back to their businesses after the quick conversation.

* * *

 _ **China National Space Administration  
**_ ̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

"啥，在我们的L4点找到了类地球行星？ _(Whoa, what the heck? An Earth-like planet found at our L4 point?)_ " said Zhao Ren (赵仁), lead engineer of CNSA.

"是，我们刚刚发现了它。 _(Yup. That is what we found recently,)_ " said Wang Li (王立), rookie astronomer.

"你确定不是幻觉？ _(Are you sure that is not an illusion?)_ "

"真不是幻觉，我亲眼看见它动了！ _(No, Zhao. It is not, since I saw signs of movement.)_ "

"你为什么这么确定？ _(What makes you so certain?)_ "

"我观察了一些仿真，全都不符合现有的模型。肯定是有另一个引力场在影响着太阳系。 _(As you can see, I observed some simulations, and it didn't match the current model. That means there must be another gravity field affecting it.)_ "

"这也太扯了，但如果你在说实话，我们必须仔细调查这个现象。 _(So, I am still not convinced, but i_ _f what you are saying is true, then this has to be studied seriously._ _)_ "

"我同意。需不需要通知大家？ _(Definitely. I think we should tell that to the others.)_ "

"当然要，我待会儿会举行会议，你跟我来。 _(I agree. I will arrange a conference. Come with me.)_ "

Zhao left and Wang followed, with the former doing as he said. He entered the room, with Dai Ping Yang (戴频杨), president of CNSA, and Yang Wu (杨武), head mission planner already on the table.

"把我们叫到这儿干啥？ _(So why are we called here for?)_ " asked Dai.

"希望老赵你不是在浪费我们的时间。 _(I hope it is something good.)_ " asked Yang Wu.

"你们俩就不能有耐心一点儿吗？ _(We still need to wait for the others, okay?)_ " said Zhao.

"说了也不会要你条命。再说，他们都到了。 _(You should tell us. Besides, here they come now.)_ " Xing points at the door, with the rest of the conference members coming in and finding seats.

"大家听好了，老王说他在太阳系里发现了一个新行星。 _(Okay. Wang Li here, claims to have found another planet)_ " he said.

"我妈了个B，胡说！ _(What? That is preposterous!)_ " called out someone from the back.

"是真的！ _(It is true.)_ " said Wang in defense. "我还有照片呢！ _(I even got a recording of my observations of it.)_ " He switches the display into that of a blue planet, similar in size and texture, rotating along its axis. A broken moon is also just barely seen orbiting the planet at an inclination of 7° in a supersynchronous orbit.

"我们该这么做？ _(So what would be the best course of action?)_ " asked another one.

"我认为我们应该先从地面观察一下，再往那儿射个探测器。 _(We have to study it. Perform some ground-based observations before launching a probe.)_ " Wang said.

"那也太耗时了，做到头来美国都着陆了。 _(Maybe, but that will take too much time. I am guessing America will already be on it before us if we try that method.)_ " argued yet another person.

"是的，这方法或许是慢了点，但最后我们学到的比他们要的多。着陆时，我们的人也能走的比他们远。 _(Maybe, but our true goal here is to learn far more than our competitors, so when they actually arrive, we would know more than them, and can traverse better.)_ "

"话倒是说得不错，但是我还是不赞成你的计划。 _(I might have to disagree on that, however, it is still a good plan.)_ " said Yang.

The conference dragged on for only about 10 minutes when Zhao and Wang dismissed them.

"接下来... _(So, what do you think?)_ "

"干活去。 _(We should start.)_ "

* * *

As the three superpowers embark on a space race, on Remnant, it is a different story.

After just a week after the disappearance of Summer, the family had assumed she had died. STRQ had also dissolved, leading them to taking their separate ways. The event had also taken its toll on Young Ruby and Yang; they felt sorrow and a sense of loneliness. Taiyang fell into a deep state of depression, and locked himself in his room. Ozpin has also taken some alone time since STRQ broke apart.

"Yang, is mom coming home yet?" asked young Ruby Rose.

"I don't know, Ruby, but she should," sighing as Yang spoke. "Hopefully."

They were outside, looking at the stars, constantly hoping that their mother would return.

At Beacon, Glynda, worried about Ozpin, decided to follow him to the rooftop. Upon reaching the destination, she saw Ozpin, just as she expected.

"Why are you here, Glynda?" asked Ozpin all of a sudden.

"I am here to ask you about the situation. What happened?"

"You didn't hear? Summer Rose had disappeared."

"What?"

"A week ago, she was out roaming around the forests of Forever Fall. She hasn't been heard from ever since."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry for her loss."

"Don't be, although even I have been hit hard when the news hit me."

"Well, shouldn't the rest of Beacon know?"

"They already do. I just felt like resting here, trying to contemplate the effects of her loss."

"Well, can you at least come back here? You have some preparations to do."

"Oh right! I'll be going!" Ozpin dashed into the door and went downstairs.

"If only I knew what is going on on his mind." Glynda sighed, and followed down the stairs.


	2. NASA Chapter 1

_**NASA Mission Planning  
**_ ̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬ _ **  
**_

Jonathan and Kelly lead the team on mission planning. They were experts on mission planning at the same time they are SETI officers. They knew that by this time, the other space programs had taken notice, so they have to work on a tight time schedule.

"Alright team," said Kelly, "our mission is to get to the planet, observe as much of it as possible, and pave the way for manned missions. What do you propose we could do?"

"Well, we can tell by the location that a window is ever-open," said the planning director. "That reduces the workload of the trackers to wait for launch windows."

"Since they are ahead as well, we can burn retrograde relative to the sun." said another planner.

"I think we need to get a large probe, with as many scientific instruments as possible," said Jonathan. "If we do so, we can do lots of experiments and gain a lot of data in a single mission."

"That could work. That way, we could reduce the complexity of multiple launches."

"However, how about when we put men on the planet?" called out an engineer. "If the planet is like ours, the ascent vehicle will be just like the ones we would be using here."

"You heard of the Skylon project?" asked Kelly.

"What about it?"

"It is a proposed SSTO spaceplane from Reaction Engines Limited that is said to be able to achieve low-earth-orbit. A British project."

"Well, how can a low-orbit spaceplane reach that planet?"

"We don't. All we have to do is dock Skylon to a mothership, where it will go to the planet's low-orbit. Then, Skylon will be de-orbited with expendable tugs. Skylon won't expend any fuel after docking, and will have an in-situ refuelling system to synthesize the cryogenic fuel required to return to orbit."

"Oh, nice. That may work. However, that requires full cooperation from ESA, something we have yet to get."

"Don't worry. I think I have a friend there who might be able to help. I'll be back in a bit."

Jonathan grabbed his smartphone and dialed his friend.

* * *

 _ **ESA Headquarters  
**_ ̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬ _ **  
**_

Daniel Leblanc, lead engineer received a phone call. He checked it, and it said "Jonathan Bell".

He picked it up and answered, "Allô, who's this?"

"Hi, Daniel, this is your friend Jonathan."

"Ah, Joe. What do you need, my friend?"

"I am just wondering, what do you think of a collaboration mission?"

"Mission? Mission to where?"

"I just discovered an Earth-like planet in the L4 point. I am planning missions to it."

"Interesting... well, I will think about it."

"Okay. Just, let me know when you have decided."

"Sure." He set down the phone and left the desk to meet with his superiors.

"Ugh, I have no idea why he needs our help, but it may be better than an individual project," he grumbled, heading to a room.

He went into the door, finding it empty except for Albert Wagner, head mission planner, near the monitors. When he went to see what is on the screen, he was shocked. A planet, mostly water with a few scattered continents, observed by a telescope. In fact, it is so much like Earth that the question of whether we are alone in the universe, could be answered now.

"My goodness! This is certainly a wonderful discovery."

"So you agree, Daniel," spoke Albert.

"Yeah. I got a phone call from NASA, saying they were planning a mission to that planet."

"No way!"

"Yes! They asked if they could do a collaboration for a manned mission."

"Hmm... let's see..."

Albert began thinking about the advantages and advancements that could bring. If the planet had rare materials that could help their technology, that would be enough to promote affordable, long-distance space travel that is safe and reliable. On the other hand, the fact that the American economy is stagnating would ruin the mission should it fail.

Finally, he decided to go with the risks. "We shall go forth with the collaboration, in which we have all access with each others' equipment and resources to guide us to our new frontier."

"Good. I will inform them about the news."

"I wish us good luck with the project."

"I wish us good luck too."

Quickly, he dialed Jonathan to tell him the good news.

* * *

 _ **Back at NASA  
**_ ̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

"Well, I will be looking forward for a meeting."

"Okay, Jonathan. We will notify you when it is about to start."

"Sure."

Jonathan was excited to hear that the mission plan was going to work. That meant that the workload would also be evenly split in which their projects will be thought of and made with both their ideologies.

He began to go to some people to call them for a conference meeting. First, he entered a laboratory, with 5 people in immediate sight.

"Hey, the three of you, I need you at the conference room ASAP."

Three people, Luke and John Walker and Rhea Donna looked at each other for a while, and quickly followed him to the conference room.

Jonathan entered another room, this time an R&D facility.

"I need 2 people to follow me to the conference room, now."

Haddock Winston and another person followed him, confused as to why they are needed.

Just as he was about to enter a third room, the phone rang, signifying that the meeting is about to start in 5 minutes.

"Oh shit, come on..."

He entered the conference room just in time to see the monitor switch to ESA. "I made it," he thought as he picked a seat not too far away from the monitor. The others did pretty much the same, picking their seats.

"Hello, NASA. I am Jeann Dupont, head of ESA's development team. I heard that one of you had asked us for our help in this endeavor. We will consider helping you. Thus, we would appreciate if you could tell us what you know so our cooperation could benefit."

"So, Jeann," said Jonathan, "our proposition for a manned mission would require the Skylon spaceplane for a return vehicle, as any other ascent vehicle wouldn't really have the needed speed to get to orbit."

"Won't the spaceplane also use fuel on the ascent here?"

"We could pack an ISRU unit on the spaceplane to refuel the craft. Besides, there is a lot of fuel on the planet, making acquiring the fuel easier."

"Okay, that could work, but it will take at least 12 months for the craft to be fueled this way."

"Don't worry, the planet appears to house life, as it seems there is a lot of greenery from the telescopes. Unmanned missions are planned to scan the atmosphere to see if it can really support complex life."

"Okay. We will allow use of Skylon by NASA. However, it is expected that the mission will not be a flop and the planet an illusion."

"Sure."

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later  
**_ ̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

An interesting discovery had appeared while observing the planet with the Kepler Space Telescope. It is found that a shattered moon, a seemingly impossible phenomenon to happen, was orbiting the planet. Jonathan and Kelly decided to add a fly-by of the satellite for a planetary capture if it has a strong enough gravity, and possibly more discoveries.

"Well, the moon would be an interesting spot for a space station, a small one at least." said Kelly.

"You may be right, sister," said Jonathan. "You know, maybe a station around the planet first would do, since ascent modules or SSTO craft launched from there will have no way of refueling."

"Yep. Would be great."

"Hey, Kelly, Jonathan, Mission Planner needs you," someone said.

"Alright. Let's go."

They entered a transport to take them to Mission Planner quickly. They did not have any "Lates" on their record, and they do not wish to have one.

* * *

 _ **1 week later  
**_ ̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

"Okay, Mission Planner had code-named the mission 'Columbia'. Now, we need a probe for that," said Luke.

"Don't worry, Boeing has made a probe for the mission, calling it 'Conquistador I'," replied John.

"Conquistador, hmm... Sounds about right."

"So, want to take a bite in the cafeteria, talk more about it?"

"The cafeteria is behind you."

"Oh." Looking back, he saw Kelly Bell. Kelly waved at him; he waved back. "Hi!"

"How're you doing, Luke? John?"

"We are doing fine."

"Wanna take a seat?"

"Sure." They headed towards her table and sat in front of her.

"Well, you guys talking about the mission?" Kelly spoke.

"Yeah, heard they code-named it 'Columbia'," said Luke.

"Cool! So there should be a probe ready, right?"

"Yep. Boeing finished making one, which they called 'Conquistador I'," added John.

"Well, that is awesome. We have our probe."

"Yeah, all we need now is the rocket. However, the guys can't decide on the type of rocket to use."

"Hmm... You know, I think I might just discuss that matter elsewhere. Bye."

"Bye!" they said in unison.

The Walkers head to the VAB to ask the people inside what their opinion would be for the mission. They got mixed answers. One group said the Atlas V could be used, another said only the SLS rocket could do. However, pretty much everyone agreed on Skylon's use in extra-terrestrial return trips. They also liked the mission name, though there were still some who actually weren't comfortable about it.

"Well, I think we have a conclusion," said John.

"Yep. It is that no one can agree on everything," replied Luke.

"Haha, you make me laugh."

They continued to talk as they walked together from the VAB

* * *

 _ **Summer Rose's Situation  
**_ ̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

When she came to, the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in Forever Fall. She found herself in a city unlike any other she has ever seen. The structures were taller, the streets more crowded, and the area didn't look right. After walking around a bit, she heard a whining sound. She looked up, only to find a strange looking tube shaped aircraft, which didn't appear to have lift systems. Seeing that it is not the world she knew, she had to explore with caution, as she had no other choice than that.

Upon seeing what looked like a restaurant, she remembered she had skipped breakfast and was now feeling a bit hungry. She went in through the doors, found herself a seat, and called for a menu. After a few minutes, she received one and opened it. Other than the fact that the dishes' names were odd-sounding, the currency symbol were off. Rather than the familiar Ⱡ, it was $. Clearly, she couldn't pay it with her money she had in her pocket, but decided to try her luck.

Just then, a girl, 4'11" with auburn hair came to her. "Um, miss," she said, "could I sit by you? They seemed to have run out of seats."

"Sure," Summer said. "We could share this menu."

"Wow, thanks," she replied, before sitting. "So nice of you to have me here."

"Mhmm." Passing the menu, Summer began to ask, "Uh, what is your name? Mine is Summer, Summer Rose."

"Summer, huh. Well, my name is Jennie Gordon."

"Well, nice to meet you, Jennie."

"Uh, we can skip the formalities. So, what do you like to have?"

"Hmm, I think I'd like the, um, 'Wonton Noodle Soup'?"

"It's a good dish, actually. I've been here a couple of times already."

"Really?"

"Yup. Waiter?"

"Yes, ma'am?" the waiter said.

"We'll have 2 Wonton Noodle Soup and some tea."

"Okay, anything else?

"Nothing else."

"Okay, 2 Wonton Noodle Soup, pot of tea, got it." The waiter walked away to the kitchen.

"So, Jennie," Summer said, "what do you like to talk about?"

"Well, I work at Lockheed Martin, and—"

"What's Lockheed Martin?"

"Um, that would be one of the largest defense contractors in America."

"What is 'America'?"

"You aren't from here?"

"It is a long story..."

For ten minutes, Summer explained how she was from a place called Remnant, how she happened to find herself here with nothing, her experience so far, and more. They both ate as soon as the food arrived, and Jennie explained that she is in a planet called Earth, where there are three major powers, America being one of them. She then talked about Lockheed Martin, what their vision and mission is, what they have accomplished, etc. When they finished, Jennie called for a bill.

"Oh dear," Summer gasped in shock, "I only have these."

"Sorry, we do not accept that," said the waiter. "Only cash or credit."

"It's on me," Jennie said before Summer cold utter a syllable.

"Uh, thanks."

"I owe you one. You can come live with me, considering you have no place to be."

"My goodness, thanks a bunch!"

"You're welcome. Now come with me, I'll show you to my apartment."

* * *

 _ **|Authors' Note|**_

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This took a while to procure, and without the assist of **/u/Mister fudge**_ , I would never had made a polished chapter. Now for those confusing acronyms.

 **SETI -** **S** earch for **E** xtra- **T** errestrial **I** ntelligence  
 **SSTO -** **S** ingle **S** tage **T** o **O** rbit  
 **ESA** **\- E** uropean **S** pace **A** gency  
 **ASAP** **\- A** s **S** oon **A** s **P** ossible  
 **R &D** **\- R** easearch **& D**evelopment  
 **VAB -** **V** ehicle **A** ssembly **B** uilding  
 **SLS -** **S** pace **L** aunch **S** ystem

 _See you next chapter._


	3. NASA Chapter 2

_**The Bell Residence - 4:30 AM  
**_ ▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

The sky still dark, and Jonathan wakes for another day at NASA. He has so much planned, since this will mark the first interplanetary probe to enter the gravitational influence of a potentially habitable planet. He quickly checks his social media accounts: Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, all that. He hastily went to Kelly's bedroom door, knocked on it, and waited.

"What is it?" Kelly quickly answered.

"It is time. It is the launch of Conquistador I," Jonathan replied.

The door quickly swings open. "I know. You ready?"

"Uh, yes." he said with shock. Apparently, Kelly had woken up earlier.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" She ran towards the rooftop and onto their personal aircraft, leaving Jonathan shocked for a second.

He quickly followed suit, entering the craft at the same time it has spooled up. The two-person canopy closes, the plane lifts off, and then transitions to forward flight, travelling at a speed of 540 mph. At that speed, the KSC is only 45 minutes away.

"So, sis, why were you all of a sudden so hyped? Never seen you that excited for a simple launch?"

"Simple? Don't joke around. This has been my dream since I was 10; to see an actual habitable planet besides Earth in my own eyes. This launch brings us one step closer to it."

"Oh. Well then, I am coming with you for the first manned mission."

"Really?!"

"Really."

Kelly was bursting with happiness upon hearing that. She squealed so high and loud Jonathan's ears rang.

"Aargh! My ears!"

"Oh dear, sorry!"

"It's okay. I understand—agh!"

"Gosh... never thought I make that loud a tone. Sure it's nothing else?"

"Yep. Pretty sure."

▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬ _ **  
Kennedy Space Center - 5:20 AM  
**_ ▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

Jonathan and Kelly are only two of the 1,000 people standing by for the first launch to the new planet which they dubbed 'Lagrange', after its position relative to Earth as well as a tribute to Joseph-Louis Lagrange who discovered them. The rocket to be used is a Delta IV Heavy, a relatively new launch platform designed by NASA. Normally for LEO and GTO operations, it is the only NASA rocket available that could carry a third stage. On the third stage is 'Conquistador I', placed inside a fairing. Now, the people watch as the VAB's doors slide open, showing the vehicle in all its glory. This time and date was chosen specifically since it is only a 2-day window for a lunar gravity assist that will take them close enough to the required orbit for 'Langrage' intercept.

"Isn't this exciting?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah," said Jonathan, forcing a smile, "it sure is."

A few moments later, Delta IV Heavy has been filled up to the brim. By this time, 150,000 people are standing by, with millions more through the television. The countdown starts, Mission Control performing pre-launch checks, making sure nothing is left. At T-minus 3 minutes, Houston gave the go-ahead.

* * *

 _ **10 weeks ago**  
_ ▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬̶▬

"Two, One, Lift-off!"

An Atlas V rocket lifts off the launchpad, its two liquid-fuel engines coupled with 2 solid-fuel boosters emitting a loud, roaring sound that fills the air for miles. Inside it is a powerful new observation satellite that can help do many of the scientific experiments necessary before probe launch. The satellite will be powerful enough that it can detect the magnetosphere from a planet up to 1.2 AU away, for example. As the rocket's boosters run out, they are discarded, followed eventually by the first stage being jettisoned. The payload will be brought in a super-synchronous orbit, in a 0.75:1 orbit-rotation resonance. It will give feedback for mission control to know it is in position.

The mission went as planned, the probe is operational with its solar panels extended to power the large object. Once it oriented itself to the planet, it immediately received mystical radiation coming from the surface of both planet and moon. The scientists were baffled. No planet that size could give of that much radiation, let alone that type. They did a composition scan immediately, and found Lagrange has 3% unknown substance and its moon 34%. They called it 'Lagrangium'.

The news about the planet reached far and wide, even making its way to Russian and Chinese networks. The worldwide hype grew exponentially when they saw the news, seeing that there is so much to learn about Lagrange and its moon. In the minds of the people, they knew what will come next.

A new Space Race has begun.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Jennie's Apartment  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Hey Jennie," Summer called, "what is on the news?"

"Well, let's see. I think I have about 10 minutes before I become late for work."

Jennie turned on the television. On it is CNN, with an interview with one of the NASA mission planners.

"Woah, this is going to be cool!" Summer said excitingly.

"This new satellite," said Pamela Brown, "they say that it should be able to read a planet's magnetosphere from a pretty far distance, is that correct?"

"Yes," he said, "it can scan them from up to 1.2 astronomical units in distance."

"Wow, that must be pretty far. Well, what is the goal here?"

"Our goal is to get a probe to the planet Lagrange to be able to gain scientific insight. The magnetosphere readings are there to make sure that it has a sufficient one to be able to help protect the satellite's instruments. In fact, the payload fairing for the probe will be lead-lined to protect the fragile probe from being destroyed by solar rays."

"That was rather long. So, have we go news on the planet itself?"

"Well, the planet itself is very Earth-like." He opens his laptop, showing the planet. The camera zooms into it.

"Hey, that is Remnant!" called out Summer in surprise. "That's Remnant!"

"What?" asked Jennie. "That planet?"

"Yeah! I just don't understand why they called it 'Lagrange'."

"Well, I only have a minute before I really have to go. They called it Lagrange because it was found in a Lagrangian point. You want to know more, you can use the laptop over there on the desk to contact me. Or just search the internet."

"Okay, bye!"

Jennie left the apartment, leaving Summer on her own.

"What is 'Internet'?"

▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **NASA HQ  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬

Jonathan and Kelly were asked to come to the Headquarters for reasons untold. They hastily made their way to the admin's office, not knowing what is in store for them. When they entered, they saw an empty room.

"Huh, where is he?" Kelly wondered.

"Right behind you." They both quickly turned around, and was shocked nearly to death when the admin just appeared so close to them.

"You scared us!" Jonathan cried. "What the hell?"

"I decided I'd do that for kicks. I have never got anyone that shocked. Anyways, I called you here because I have some very good news for you."

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"You two, along with Major Tom Brixton, have been chosen as one of the the first people on Lagrange."

"Really? Us?"

"Yes. Considering you are one of the first people to discover it."

"Wow, it's an honor, but—"

"This is great! I have always wanted to go to another world. This is a great day!" Kelly exciting said, cutting Jonathan's protest.

"Yes. I am pretty sure it is."

"Yeah, who is Tom Brixton?"

"He is a British astronaut, who had served 5,000 hours on the ISS."

"Well, hallelujah."

"You are both dismissed."

Soon as they both left the room, Jonathan heard a high-pitched sound. Didn't take long to realize it was his sister.

"Hey Kelly, mind cutting that out?"

"Sorry, I am just excited."

"You might deafen someone."

"Well, sorry. Won't happen again."

As they continued outside, Jonathan was now wondering if he made the right choice.

They stopped by a restaurant to have their lunch. They got a table, received a menu, and chose their food. As he looked outside the window he saw a girl with shoulder-length black hair with red tips, about 5' high, wearing a black dress with red trim and a white cloak to top it all up. She looks familiar, a character from a series he hadn't watched in a long time. She entered the restaurant, found a seat just behind him, and did the same procedures. Kelly, of course, knew who she was, but won't want to spill it out.

Jonathan decided to cool down a bit. In a while both Bells and the mystery girl got their food. Jonathan deliberately slowed down eating to keep pace with her. Once she was done, she paid her check, in about the same time as Kelly asked for it. When the girl left, Jonathan told Kelly to not worry about him, and that she could just call him. Kelly agreed, and he followed the mystery girl.

It seems that the girl knew she was followed, and deliberately tripped herself to make sure. Jonathan had to catch her in the end so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Uh, thanks," said the girl. Jonathan observed silver eyes.

"Your name would be Summer?"

"How did you know that?"

"I'd know your silver eyes anywhere."

"Well, what is your name?"

"I am Jonathan, Jonathan Bell."

"A rather interesting name. Ah well, I have to get to the apartment."

"Which apartment?"

"No need to know. Just a question though, what is 'Internet'? It has been bugging me for hours."

"Well, the Internet is a worldwide network with hundreds of millions of people connected. In it, people can share stuff, see stuff from halfway around, and be able to connect and meet people."

"Wow. That is a very great thing to have here. I am also still getting used to the environment here. Surprised that you could make it this far without Dust."

"We don't have that. And yes, it would be very impressive for you."

"Yea, thanks. I'll be leaving now."

"Okay, be safe." Jonathan paused for a moment. "Wow, I think I like her already..."

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **High Earth Orbit  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The observation satellite was functioning nominally. It is doing its job well. But for some reason, when it began to scan the broken side of the moon, its optics got jammed. Even infrared didn't work. So the probe computer decided to use X-ray imaging. This time, the satellite got several depth readings, and found the source for the jamming. The satellite began transmission.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Mission Control  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Hey, I think the probe got a breakthrough!"

"What, what is it?"

"Look at this." He showed the X-ray imaging of the shattered moon from the probe. The area where it is shattered was emitting so much energy that only ionizing radiation could get a reading. "It is the shattered part of Lagrange's moon."

"Wow. Well, we can't rely on probes there. I guess to learn more, we need men on that moon."

"Got that right. We wouldn't need Skylon for the moon landing, just a travelling single-launch station."

"That would be a good idea. Inform the rest of the people."

"Got it."

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Jennie's Apartment (again)  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Summer began to use the laptop. It took her a while to get acquainted with the key positioning, but eventually got that. She then started browsing the internet and had a really fun time. Cat videos which made her laugh, certain fails that made her cringe, and some mesmerizing free-running stunts which she loved, to name a few. She also searched the net about news of Lagrange, making sure not to type 'Remnant',and found lots of interesting — and technical — information about it. Unsurprisingly, it made her a bit more homesick. Next she tried typing her name on the search engine and found... she was known... in an animated series called 'RWBY'. This time, she was struck hard.

"I'm not real?" she thought to herself repeatedly. She made her way to the bedroom and began to think about the world around her. She lay prone on the mattress and began to sob quietly, thinking now that she may not be real. Then, she fell fast asleep (some people are like this).

When Jennie returned at 12:30 in the morning,she was tired.

"Summer, you here?" she called, nevertheless. "Summer?"

She went to the bedroom to find Summer asleep on her bed, with clear markings on the bed, signifying she had cried. With what, she would find out. Gently, she positioned her so she was face up, and got on the bed. She has a long day ahead of her.

* * *

 _ **|Authors' Note|**_

 _Back with a new chapter, people. You won't believe me if I told you this was made in 3 days without any help. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, leave a review._

Acronym list and their meanings

* **KSC** : **K** ennedy **S** pace **C** enter (not Kerbal Space Center)  
* **LEO** : **L** ow **E** arth **O** rbit  
* **GTO** : **G** eostationary **T** ransfer **O** rbit  
* **AU** : **A** stronomical **U** nit  
* **CNN** : **C** able **N** ews **N** etwork  
* **ISS** : **I** nternational **S** pace **S** tation

 _See you next chapter._


	4. NASA Chapter 3

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Mission Control  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Something has been bothering Mission Control. The Lagrange Observation Satellite has been sending almost no new information regarding the planet. Not to be fazed, the entire team decided to keep the satellite up there for any new development. At the same time, they urged the Conquistador I to be launched ASAP, as the probe would gain far greater information, being a lot closer to the planet.

"Well, what do you know. Guess we have to speed up our efforts," one person said.

"I'll agree to that," said another. "Conquistador I would expand our reach, and we would become a step closer to becoming a Type I civilization."

"Ah, bollocks. Well..."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Bell Residence  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Jonathan, come on! I can't wait around here all day. We have to go to that gala we were invited to!"

"Just a moment, sis. You can't possibly be **that** excited."

The Bells were invited to a little party where everyone in the space community gather around to share each other's information, and to have some fun. In the last possible hour, the Bells were given the invitation letters. Kelly, being the usual young 19 year old, gets so excited that she shatters glasses within 10 meters of her with only her voice. Quite interesting, considering she does so without amplifiers.

Jonathan had most of his childhood living with the walking noise machine for a while, as practically nothing could keep her calm. In fact, he lived with earplugs dangling on his neck as a pendant for the past 14 years. He still wears them to this day.

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, I am out," he said as he opened the door. He wore a nice flat-toned tuxedo with a red handkerchief on the jacket pocket instead of white.

"Wow, you look strikingly handsome."

"Uhh, really? At this time? We better hurry, get to the rooftop to our vehicle."

"Okie." She dashed across the house, finally finding the stairs to the roof in an quick minute ( _she doesn't go to the roof that much, and the stairway is hidden-ish_ ), and stopped by the door, remembering that Jonathan had the keys. Jonathan quickly followed her, opening the craft's canopy. They both boarded their personal craft, lifted off, and sped to the direction of the venue.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **National Event Hall  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

By the time they arrived, they were right on time.

"Well. I don't believe it! We actually got on time!" said Kelly. Normally, she was always early.

"What is the problem?"

"Nothing! Watcha talking about? Let's head inside!"

They entered the building. It was elegant, inside, with wonderfully decorated walls and a few bright chandeliers and glitter streamers to boot.

"Wow! This. Is. So. BEAUTIFUL!"

"Yeah. It is."

"Then, let's get ourselves a seat."

They got the last two seats in the room as the party began to start.

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Summer Rose and Jennie Gordon  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Summer has finally calmed down. Earlier, Summer had woken up to see Jennie cooking up pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey Summer, I was given 2 weeks off, so I have more time to stay with you, help you, and more. So, pancakes?"

"Jennie."

"Yes?"

"Am I... real?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, but half-expecting it, she answered.

"Of course you are real. What made you think that?"

"Apparently, I am a fictional character in this world."

"Clearly, that was before you happened to appear here. Now, you are a real as the sun and moon."

"Really?"

"Why do you think I can talk with you, interact with you?"

Summer was finally free of that burning question. She then wanted to explore more of Earth, but Jennie stopped her in her tracks.

"As much as I understand you like to explore, I am afraid you can't go out looking like that."

"Wh-why not?"

"They might think you are some crazy cosplayer who believes she is a character too much. So, I would recommend I do some fixing up."

"What will you do?"

"Well, it would be a surprise."

In a short time, Jennie got some auburn hair dye, green contact lenses, and a change of clothes.

"Wow, this is.. uh.. too much."

"This isn't even half the story. I have a friend that took a lot of convincing to give you a fake identity, all with a fake bio, fake diploma, and stuff like that."

"Cool, if that is the case. What is my new Earth name?"

"Uhh, that would be Anita Brown."

"Jennie?"

"Yea?"

"I like it!"

"Glad you do. Now for the transformation. Now, only he and I know you are Summer Rose, so you best keep it a secret as much as possible, okay."

"Okay."

"Let's begin!"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **A few moments later  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Wow, I look so... different! Like a completely different person."

"Yep. This would be your identity for your stay here. Maybe if you're lucky, I might get you a one-way trip to Remnant in the future."

"That's awesome too."

"Come on. Let's get some fresh air."

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Summer Rose, now Anita Brown  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

For the next few days, Summer had had trouble maintaining her identity. She would often trip or stutter trying to say 'Anita'. She'd also often forget her Earth identity name, and accidentally say 'Summer' or 'Summer Rose'. Of course, she eventually go the hang of it.

"Wow, it feels so weird being a different person," Summer, now Anita, said.

"Yea, I agree. Except for you, no one else knows your true identity, so it should be easier."

"Hmm... Do you think I could try to apply for Lockheed Martin?"

"Oh, that... you need to have a background for aeronautical or aerospace engineering. But I might try."

"Oh...okay."

"How about a tour, for when I get back from vacation."

"That'd be great!"

"I'm sure you would like it, 'Anita'."

"Yeah," 'Anita' said, laughing a bit.

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **The Bells  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬

"Kelly, I told a lot of times to keep by me. You won't like it if something happens to you."

"Aw, what are you talking about?"

"Kelly, you cannot just—augh run away..."

Kelly ran towards a girl with auburn hair, introduced herself, and asked for her name.

"Uh, Kelly, isn't that a bit much? I am Anita, by the way"

"Kelly!" Jonathan stopped beside her. "You don't just run away like that, especially with people like this."

"Aww, but Anita looks such a nice girl."

"You can't always trust people."

"Uhh, what is your name, sir?" 'Anita' said.

"Jonathan. Have I met you before?"

"No."

"You sound like that Summer Rose I met yesterday."

"That's silly. Well, I better get going. Kelly here should be kept in sight, in my opinion."

"Yea, I agree. Bye, then, Anita."

* * *

▬▬▬  
 _ **NASA  
**_ ▬▬▬

The Bells and a few extra people are in a constrained time schedule. They had to decide on the closest-to-perfect mission plan for Columbia.

"So, everyone," someone said, "which rocket do you think would suit the mission best?"

"Well, we have the Atlas V and the Delta Heavy," another said. "We don't really have much of a choice."

"Yeah, I know. Well, let's put up a vote. Those in favor of the Delta Heavy, raise your hands."

4 people raised their hands.

"Those in favor of Atlas V."

5 people raised their hands, with Jonathan and Kelly.

"Well, I guess we have our rocket. Now, how do you plan out his mission, for the final time. What is said here will be fixed, and cannot be changed afterward."

"Hmm," one said, "maybe a single launch, but with a third stage. That way, we would save time and money by doing it all in one launch."

"Well, I like that, but it is a bit too tough for the Atlas in my opinion," another said. "I propose two launches, one to launch the satellite, and another to launch a tug to bring it to the planet. That way, we could make it so that Conquistador I could have some extra equipment."

"Well, those are two nice suggestions, but it will take a long while to choose the better here. We will pick which to do internally."

"That would be great," Kelly said. "Next subject?"

"You have?"

"Uhh, no."

"Then this mini-conference is dismissed. You may go."

Everyone but Jonathan left the room.

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"Well, I was wondering, will the trip to Lagrange be safe?"

"I do hope so. Mission Planning made sure to leave a note for 8 months worth of food and water, with some entertainment."

"Well, that is reassuring. I'd be leaving now."

"You may go."

Jonathan went through the door, remembering to close it behind him.

 _"Hmm, something feels odd about this. Maybe it's just me."_

He continued to walk through the facility, entering the offices, and waiting there. Suddenly, he heard a deep, dull boom outside. He dashed as quickly as he can to the source, only to find someone had set off a firecracker in the lab for some reason.

"Seriously guys? I thought there was an attack!" Jonathan told the lab researchers.

"Well, if it wasn't for Job here, we wouldn't have alarmed you, and everyone else nearby." one said.

"What are you talking about?" Job exclaimed.

"Why did you even bring in a firecracker here?"

"Ugh, I was trying an experiment to find a material to dullen the explosive shockwave."

"What is the point of that? Don't we have enough explosion analogues here?"

They continued arguing as Jonathan left, annoyed. He decided to exit the facility for some fresh air. He walked a few to a nice open area to sit for a while. He was minding his own business when something caught his eye. It was the blonde Anita from last night. He walked up to her.

"Anita?"

"Who? Oh, hi, Jonathan."

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I was going to go to a store to buy a scr— ah, I mean, phone."

"Why? Don't you own one?"

"Well, it kinda got stolen... shame to me."

"Oh, I am sorry for that."

"Don't be. Well I gotta rush. I am to be meeting up with a friend soon."

"Yeah, safe travels."

"Bye."

Jonathan decided to head back to NASA.

 _"Is it just me, or is this Anita that Summer Rose in disguise? She tripped when she was trying to say phone and nearly said scroll. I should dig deep into this some time."_

When he entered the facility, there was the smell of smoke.

 _"Disaster again?! Really?"_

He followed the smell until he had found the source. Someone had managed to make something that smells like wood smoke.

"For fuck's sake, what was that for?"

"This compound? New stuff that could've helped the police drive out criminals, did a dry run here."

"Wait a minute, you NASA?"

"No, US Military Police"

"Wha— nevermind, please leave."

"Sure, as you say."

The man left. Jonathan went back to his spot in the offices, and sat there.

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Remnant  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬

Ozpin had felt a feeling. A feeling they were being watched. No, not just him and the others at Beacon, but the entirety of Remnant. This nagging feeling, he thought, must not be ignored, and immediately packed his stuff to leave.

"Get my Bullhead ready, I am heading to Atlas," he told someone.

"Okay, Ozpin, as you say so." He ran around a corridor.

In a few minutes, Ozpin had boarded his personal craft, gave the pilot the coordinates, and was off.

It took a long 4 hours, but he finally arrived to the territory of Atlas. He found his way through it, though it took a while, to find his good friend Ironwood.

"Ah, Ozpin, what a surprise!" Ozpin looked back to find Ironwood standing there holding a cup of sherbet.

"Ironwood, I have something of importance I would like to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you think I could borrow some of your equipment, for observation purposes?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it. So, want a little chat?"

"I think, maybe?"

"Okay, let me ask you one thing. What observation do you speak of that requires use of our equipment?"

"Well, could we discuss this in private?"

"Sure. Follow me to my car. It is soundproof."

They walked around a corner to find Ironwood's car, elegantly decorated. They both entered the car, and Ironwood turned on the car's systems.

"So, tell me. Why do you need all those expensive equipment?"

"I am sensing something happening, far above Remnant's skies, far above the Shattered Moon. I feel there is something, or someone, who has eyes on our planet. Whether or not it's for exploration or invasion, I need to observe them."

"Oh. Well then, you need a telescope, I assume."

"A powerful one, for I doubt they are that close."

"I could cover you on that. You are free to visit us as well if you need anything extra."

"Okay."

Ozpin left the car and headed back to where he left the Bullhead.

"Beacon Academy. And fast," Ozpin told the pilot.

"Sure..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I never seem to be able to get past 3000 words (help plz). By the way, Summer Rose = Anita Brown, so you will not get confused, if you skimmed that part. I am having a hard time too, writing out certain in-betweens in the story, so suggestions in the comments box would help too._

 _No more acronyms this time (yay for me!)_

 _See ya next chapter._


	5. NASA Chapter 4

Chapter 5! Enjoy.

* * *

 **NASA — Conquistador I Launch  
** ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Alright, the Delta Heavy is all set up. Payload is inside fairing, systems checked and double-checked."

"Copy. I guess it is time to open the doors."

The Conquistador I, the pride of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration's space exploration program, has been finalized; all the necessary programs and add-on equipment has been installed. Now, the entire system is rolling out of the VAB, high and proud. Lots of people are recording the exceptional launch. The work of tens of thousands of people throughout the country, sitting on the launchpad of the KSC.

Finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for. Cameras are rolling. The launch is being broadcast live worldwide. It was but a moment for them as Ground Control began the final countdown.

"3, 2, 1, and lift-off for the Conquistador probe!"

The Delta Heavy's engines pushed it up all the while its red plume keeps it visible in the sky. Then, it began its eastward gravity turn to orbit. 86 seconds later and the side boosters are discarded. It was only for an extra moment before the core stage separated, and the second stage lights up to bring it to orbit. The fairing deploys, showing an experimental nuclear stage. Though nuclear fission engines are not new technology, this mission was the first time it was used.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 ** _Planning: Months ago  
_** ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"I'm telling you, it is not going to work!" yelled one of the planners.

"What makes you think so?" said another. "We have barely brought the entire system to orbit for a test run, and yet, you are saying it won't work anyway?"

"Yes! Not only that, everyone else might think that it is just an oversized nuclear bomb—which it is."

"Ugh, you are clearly not getting the point! Chemical rockets, like hydrolox or hypergolic have immense power but lacks in endurance. They have not the capability to go into an orbit fit for a Lagrange intercept, let alone several orbital burns to attain orbit around it. Ion engines, on the other hand, have too little power that it could barely push a fully-loaded Shuttle a meter a second extra in any conceivable time."

"So? Why not plan two launches? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Of course not! Two launches are very expensive if you ask me. Besides, we aren't sending a manned mission yet."

"Ugh, you know what? Fine! But I am telling you, if the rocket explodes at launch or fails to get to LEO, explain to those Koreans."

"Very well. Try me."

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Jennie's Apartment  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Summer Rose awoke to the sound of the alarm bell. After shutting it off, she got off the bed. She afterwards took a quick shower. After getting dressed, she went downstairs where she smelled something delicious.

"Oh, hey Summer." called out Jennie.

"Hey, Jennie, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and sausages. You like?"

"Umm... sure. Why not?"

After finishing her breakfast, she headed for the couch.

"I wonder what's on." she said, taking the remote and switching on the television. "Ooh! Jennie, come see!"

"Okay, no need to be so excite—oh my god it is the launch!"

They watched as the final countdown had announced liftoff. Summer was awestruck when she saw the vehicle just lift off effortlessly with possibly a very heavy cargo on top. The red plume also caught her attention. she watched and pondered if the craft even had enough to get to "orbit", as they called it. Then, she saw the side rockets just fall away, much to her surprise and shock. She and Jennie just continued to watch until hte camera shifted to the interstage. It was there she saw the first stage fall away, letting the smaller, but still powerful second stage fire its engines.

"Oh," she thought, "so that is why the cylinders are discarded."

She watched for a bit longer, eventually hearing the words, "We have achieved orbit."

"Cool! Now can we go?"

"Oh right!" Jennie nearly forgot that she was to take her on a tour of one of Lockheed Martin's facilities. "Let's get going."

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **The Bells  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬

Both Jonathan and Kelly were there to watch the launch. They arrived pretty much the same time as the rocket rolled out.

"This will be exciting, yea?" Jonathan said.

"I know, right?" replied Kelly.

It was not even 10 minutes when they heard someone calling.

"Jonathan, Kelly, Ground Control needs you to join them." he said.

"Oh, dammit. Let's go Kelly."

"Aww..."

They went to follow the person to the car. They took off, getting to Ground Control in under 5 minutes.

Walking in, Kelly asked, "So, why are we needed here?"

"Hello, Kelly," said the lead controller. "My name is Gene Kranz II."

"Okay, Gene, why did you ask us here?" asked Jonathan.

"I was curious. As the first people to find the planet, I want to know more about it. And I thought, 'What better way to know than to ask the discoverers about it?'."

"Okay," Kelly began to report. "So, we know it is very similar to our planet; green and blue. Based on our instruments, we've also found a significant magnetic field, about 1.5 times as large as our own, as well as a new subset of compounds we've yet to analyze."

"Cool. Well, a second reason we called you is to train you guys how to use the ISRU NASA designed for Skylon, since you are among the first people to be setting foot."

"Eh?!" the Bells shouted in unison.

"Yeah, you'd need that since you'd most likely use the saltwater on the planet to fill the craft up."

Jonathan and Kelly looked at each other. This is going to be a long day for them.

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬  
 _ **Remnant  
**_ ▬▬▬▬▬

Ozpin is at Beacon Cliff, setting up the telescope and making sure not to step on his catapults.

"Well, this is tough night," he said to no one in particular, "but I guess it is time to scan the sky for anything... odd..."

He opened his scroll and activated the telescope.

"Okay, let's see here..."

 _~6 hours later~_

"My goodness... all this time, I have found nothing. Well, I guess it is time to call off the—wait a second?"

On his scroll, he saw a tiny blue speck, about 60° from the sun.

"Interesting," he said as he zoomed in. "Wait, that is a planet. Amazing. Never thought I'd find—hold on."

He zooms in on the planet, revealing lots of greenery.

"And apparently, there is life on other planets." He begins to call Ironwood.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Atlas, things are looking a bit bleak. Ironwood has been called for an emergency in the intelligence room.

"Hey, hey, hey, what the hell is this about?" Ironwood asked.

"We received a transmission; not one of ours, or even anyone from Remnant."

"What? Let me see."

The people turned on the transmission. When the signal cleared, everyone was utterly star-struck. In front of them was a huge object, larger than anything they have seen besides the CCT's. It was a tall cylinder with 2 smaller ones on each side. The bottom half is orange, while the top half is white. An odd choice of colors for everyone.

Suddenly, the voice, from the transmission, began to call out numbers, apparently counting down.

"Hmm... I wonder..." said Ironwood under his breath.

"2, 1, and we have liftoff!"

By the time the voice said the word, the entire craft began to rise; the intensity of the sound was so great that the camera had to drown some out.

"Holy shit, what is that?!" said one of the people.

"Looks like a missile," replied Ironwood, "but it seems to large to be one. It is probably more than that."

They watched intently as the 'missile' soared skywards. After 86 seconds, the two smaller cylinders fell away, much to everyone's surprise.

"Probably to drop onto enemy territory, though I might be wrong," thought Ironwood as he continued to watch.

Then, the view switches to a different spot, near an apparently bell-shaped part inside some area, probably in the 'missile'. After a short while, the dull-colored part suddenly detaches. The bell-shaped part begins to expel something which makes it glow red hot in a matter of seconds. Whatever it is expelling, it is definitely something very hot.

Ironwood, finally putting two and two together, realized that it is not a missile, but an orbital rocket. Whoever sent this must know a great deal about how to get to space, with whatever resources they have.

He heard a ringing sound. "Must be my scroll. Excuse me, everyone," he said before leaving the room. "Huh, Ozpin." He answered the call.

* * *

"Hello, Ozpin, how are you doing?"

"Ironwood, I have incredible news."

"Yeah, I have news of my own, too."

"You wanna tell about it first?"

"No, no, no, you tell first."

"Ah, but I insist."

"Very well. We have managed to intercept a transmission, not from Remnant, but from somewhere we still cannot determine. I will send you the said transmission after this."

"Yeah, great. Now, I will tell you about mine. With the telescope you gave me, I was able to discover another planet. Apparently, it is capable of harboring life, as I saw large patches of green."

"I guess I can stop wondering. You can tell me about it next time, I got bigger problems."

"Okay, I understand. I have been up all night just stargazing."

"Yeah, you could use your rest."

"Thanks."

Ironwood closes the conversation. He returns to the room where everyone is practically speechless. Ironwood was about to question when he saw the reason. It was the craft, the bell-shaped part no longer expelling anything, but still going very fast and not dropping. He finally realized something: they have gotten to orbit.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Ah, sorry for not posting. This chapter proved to be hard to write, considering that it had a very important event here. I guess I also thought I could put Remnant being able to watch the stream, though it wouldn't really be appropriate. But then, after all, this *is* an AU._

 _P.S. Russian is in Google Translate Format._


	6. An End, or A New Beginning?

so...

not a chapter update...

.

.

i'm sure you may have expected this... but i'm not continuing this fanfic...

i just don't have that same appeal as i had before...

.

.

however, this is simply a little piece i'll be writing to reply to a particular reviewer by the pen name of **Ravial904**.

if he so chooses, he may adopt my fanfic. anything he wants to add on, improve, maybe even overhaul. he just needs to credit me.

is that alright?

.

.

so... i guess that's goodbye?


End file.
